The Cripple in the Medicine Den
by Frostfeather22
Summary: Ever since Briarlight's accident she had to rely on every cat around her to survive. She never expected, however, to develop feelings for a certain medicine cat that she knew she would never be allowed to express.
1. Chapter 1

A bright, Greenleaf light flickered onto the hard, stone floor of the medicine cat's den. Briarlight had lived here with Jayfeather for ages. Moons had gone by. Apprentices had been made warriors, queens have kitted, warriors had become elders. The typical clan life one would expect. But what had not changed? The shape of Briarlight's feeble hind legs.

 _Stop it._ She didn't want to think that way. The clan did everything for her. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall would visit every day, despite their busy work as warriors. Millie would bring her fresh kill and Graystripe was always eager to be visited in the elder's den.

And then there was Jayfeather. The bossy, cranky medicine cat did everything for her. He would sit with her all night when she couldn't sleep due to back cramps. He was diligently aware of her medicine so she would feel comfortable. He consoled her whenever she was down, and somehow he always knew.

Jayfeather had given her crippled life meaning once again. He had taught her every herb there was and how it could be used, as well as how to treat injuries. He showed her how to assist in a queen's kitting, and how to fix a wrenched shoulder.

She knew the rest of the clan were always on edge around him, not wanting to be clawed for saying something the medicine cat didn't like. But he was never upset around her. He was caring, and relaxed around her. She had grown to love everything about him. His scent, his fur, even his sightless blue eyes.

"Briarlight?" Jayfeather stirred from his nest. "What would you like from the fresh kill pile?"

"A mouse will be fine." Briarlight watched the lithe gray cat slide from his nest and into the clearing, always amazed at his ability to know exactly where he was, despite being blind.

 _I love you._ She thought as she nuzzled back into her nest, drinking in the scent of Jayfeather mixed with herbs that was always lingering in the den.


	2. Chapter 2

Life was strange and different. Up until now, Jayfeather had been so consumed by the prophecy, that he had almost forgotten to live his life as it was now. He had always been wrapped up in omens and starry cats from the past. He had lived for the nights he could spend padding around other cats' dreams, with eyes that could actually see. Now his mind was dark. Dreams of visions no longer occupied his often sleepless nights, as he couldn't find a dark place to rest in his world of black.

 _It's as if my role is done._ He thought to himself, _and now Starclan has no need of me._ He often found himself wrapped up in his nest, pondering his role now as Thunderclan's sightless medicine cat. Others saw him as prickly and quick tempered, but was he? No, that was just a wall. A wall put up to hide his lack of self-confidence and his constant urge to run away from every other cats' problems.

"Jayfeather?" A quiet, sweet voice drifted towards him, lifting him from his ever constant inner turmoil. That voice. A constant light in his dark world, able to erase his fears, his worries, and his doubts. He lifted himself from his nest and was there in an instant, his paws effortlessly gliding him across the well-worn floor of the medicine den. Leafpool no longer slept here, but her den was warmed now by another.

"Is your back cramping?" Jayfeather pressed his nose to her fur as he always did when he assessed a patient. But now the physical contact felt like his own selfish way of being close to her. This she-cat was his everything.

"No, I was just worried that you aren't getting enough sleep." Briarlight was his life now. As he returned to his nest, her concerned words followed him. Sure enough, the demons that had been previously taunting him were now silent, replaced by the soothing words of the cat he loved.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Frost here! So, I never actually intended to write a second part to this one-shot, but here it is! I was actually inspired by another member who read the first chapter and made it into a video. So this is for you guys who enjoyed and followed the first piece! I hope you like it!**


End file.
